


Infatuation

by celebrain



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The patient’s hands clutched at Sebastian’s shirt as he buried his face in the detective’s shoulder, closing his eyes and savoring his body warmth. The fact that the usually so distressed albino was able to find peace and tranquility against his solid form felt oddly pleasing to Sebastian and he allowed himself to circle his arms around the boy, drawing him gently against himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pbsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbsee/gifts).



> umm what can I say, credit for the idea goes to mazedoll once again. u devil. It's all consensual so no need to be worried. I appreciate comments very much but tbh if you /only/ tell me that you disapprove of this pairing I'll slap your ass into Beacon. :) Don't like, don't read, that's the key to happiness (:

Sebastian tried to protect Leslie as best as he could as they made their way through Krimson City, or what was left of it. He had found the boy in an abandoned street after the car crash had separated him from Joseph and Kidman once again. Slowly approaching Beacon Mental Hospital, they were forced to climb through abandoned apartments and crushed streets as Sebastian struggled to keep the boy safe, having a hard time being patient with Leslie’s unpredictable and fidgety behavior. Although he had to admit that the albino was slightly more calm and at ease than usual, barely speaking as he followed the detective in the mess of wreckages and ruins.

Attentively, Sebastian looked out of a gaping hole in a wall of a particularly beautiful apartment, striving to find a way out of the demolished building they had been stuck in for a while. It was entirely unexpected when Leslie, without a warning, raised himself on tiptoes and placed a shy kiss on the detective’s lips. Sebastian could only stare at Leslie as the albino took a step back, shyly glancing up at him, cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. He was startled, to say the least, not knowing what to think of his protégé’s strange behavior. Did the boy even know what he was doing? Had he developed some sort of crush on him?

The detective was still rooted to the spot as he watched Leslie, who obviously took his lack of reaction as permission to continue his display of affection, move closer to himself again. The patient’s hands clutched at Sebastian’s shirt as he buried his face in the detective’s shoulder, closing his eyes and savoring his body warmth. The fact that the usually so distressed albino was able to find peace and tranquility against his solid form felt oddly pleasing to Sebastian and he allowed himself to circle his arms around the boy, drawing him gently against himself. 

Leslie whimpered softly when he was enveloped in Sebastian’s embrace and he relaxed against the detective, feelings of acceptance and security coursing through his lithe body. Sebastian had to admit that it felt utterly nice to be held like this, for he hadn’t experienced this kind of soothing and consoling embrace in a long time. He allowed himself to bury his nose in the boy’s hair and inhale his scent. The albino smelled strangely clean, with a faint hint of curd soap lingering on his body, and Sebastian decided that he liked it. Lost in the calming sensations that washed through him and made his skin tingle, the detective leaned down to brush his lips against the boy’s pale neck, feeling Leslie gasp and shudder in surprise against him. Daringly, Sebastian let his tongue sweep against the boy’s soft skin, holding him tight as he clutched the detective’s shoulders fiercely, whimpering into his collarbone. The albino was, without a doubt, amazingly receptive, Sebastian noted as he continued to kiss his neck teasingly, drawing a multitude of sweet cries from his protégé. Shifting slightly, he felt Leslie’s semi-hard member brush his clothed thigh and he couldn’t help but feel thrilled by the intense effect he had on the younger man. 

“S-Sebastian…” Leslie panted breathlessly as he felt the other licking a hot trail from his neck to his ear, nibbling at his sensitive earlobe. He was trembling violently in the detective’s arms, his erection straining uncomfortably against his sweatpants.

Sebastian was relieved to find neither pain nor fear in the boy’s pleasure-coated voice as he proceeded to romance him, letting his hands run over Leslie’s sides and hips in a soothing pattern. 

“There, there… I’ve got you…” he whispered softly into his ear as the boy buried his face in his neck and continued to moan his name. The intimacy of the situation made Sebastian’s heart leap, made him forget every objection he might have had about pleasuring the patient, if he wouldn’t be entirely caught up in the moment, consumed by Leslie’s remarkable receptiveness towards him. The patient’s sweet cries and his sensitivity were starting to get to him and he felt himself slowly becoming erect, the sudden desire for Leslie fueling his stimulating caresses further.

Sebastian carefully let his hands slip under the boy’s pullover and ran his calloused palms gently over his slightly cold skin, caressing his back and chest. He felt Leslie’s legs tremble against him and intensified his grip on the patient, stabilizing him. Another high-pitched whine tore itself from Leslie’s throat as Sebastian’s rough hands brushed over his nipples, making him buck his hips against the detective reflexively. The young albino was close to his peak, and Sebastian meant to bring him over the edge. He clasped Leslie’s delicate ribcage and started to rub his thumbs over the boy’s sensitive nipples in a circling motion, causing his strained moans to turn more desperate as he went rigid against the detective, clutching his shoulders with shaking hands. 

It only took less than a minute for Leslie to explode from this intimate stimulation and he collapsed in Sebastian’s arms, crying out the detective’s name as he came hard in his pants. Sebastian held the boy tightly against himself as he shuddered from his intense release, looking out for any piece of furniture in the apartment that would allow them to rest. He carefully let go of Leslie as he spotted a relatively clean sofa in an adjacent living room, supporting his trembling protégé as he guided him over to it and gently lowered him onto the soft cushions. 

Sebastian was still uncomfortably hard from their encounter but he tried to ignore it, sitting down next to Leslie and examining him for any signs of regret or distress. 

“Uh… listen, Leslie, I… I’m sorry, I got a little carried away.” the detective apologized. “Are you alright?”

The albino was visibly flushed, beads of sweat letting his disheveled white hair stick to his forehead as he smiled shyly but sincerely at Sebastian, scooting closer and leaning against the detective’s chest, breathing calmly and deeply. 

“A-Alright… thank y-you” Leslie whispered softly as Sebastian circled one arm around the patient and used his shirt sleeve to gently wipe the sweat off his cheeks and forehead. 

Appreciating the loving gesture, Leslie leaned up to press his lips against the detective’s again, encircling them with his own and timidly nibbling on Sebastian’s bottom lip. He didn’t let go and move away this time, feeling entirely safe and loved in Sebastian’s arms. A contented sigh escaped his throat when the detective finally returned the kiss, grasping the back of his neck with one hand and cupping his cheek with the other. 

The fact that his protégé could not get enough of his touch flattered Sebastian greatly and fueled his arousal, making him draw the boy tightly against himself as he let his tongue slip between his slightly parted lips, intensifying the kiss. 

Leslie couldn’t suppress his surprised gasp when he felt Sebastian’s tongue brush against his own, heat surging through his body like lightning. The strong affection he felt towards the detective only grew more passionate with every touch, every caress he was offered. It was the beginning of an addiction and Leslie was entirely lost in it, drowning in a sea of warm and cozy sensations. Gently pressing back against the detective’s intruding muscle, Leslie opened his mouth wider and moved even closer to the older man, straddling his lap and burying his fingers in his dark hair. He could feel the prominent bulge in the detective’s pants poking his own sensitive parts and it drove him crazy, made him moan softly against Sebastian’s mouth and drag his still shaking hands over his clothed chest, curiosity surpassing his bashfulness. His wandering hands explored the detective’s neck and shoulders, carefully slipping under the collar of his shirt to feel his rough skin against his soft palms.

Sebastian was too far gone to think about inhibitions as he started to unbutton his shirt for Leslie, who seemed very eager and curious. The patient’s delicate hands gently slid down his bare chest as soon as Sebastian roughly pulled his shirt over his shoulders and discarded it. Leslie’s fingers ghosted over the detective’s warm and sweaty skin, tentatively, carefully, while Sebastian’s calloused palms wandered to the boy’s lean hips, slipping under the waistband of his pants, his thumbs circling over his sharp hipbones.

“It’s okay, everything you want to do, it’s alright.” Sebastian reassuringly whispered against the boy’s soft lips, letting his hands slide further around his hips and resting them on his buttocks. Leslie whimpered softly before he leaned back to remove his sweater, clumsily pulling the damp fabric over his head. Hugging Sebastian’s neck, Leslie pressed himself flush against the detective, his crotch sliding against the other’s clothed erection. It was obvious that the patient was fully consenting to whatever they were doing, growing bold and eager in Sebastian’s arms. Grabbing the patient’s buttocks firmly, Sebastian pushed their groins together and ground his hips up against Leslie’s, feeling his cock harden again. The albino was panting against his ear before he shakily breathed his name, melting into his touch as Sebastian felt Leslie’s heart beating rapidly against his chest.

“I’m here, I’m here…” he reassured his protégé, winding one of his hands into his soft hair and slipping the other between his buttocks. He had no intention to deflower his sweet albino, but he couldn’t stop himself from pressing his index finger to Leslie’s sensitive opening, rubbing it lightly. The boy’s reaction was intense and immediate, he moaned hotly against Sebastian’s ear, parting his legs wider and shuddering against the detective’s broad chest. “Leslie…” Sebastian almost growled as he felt the boy harden against him. His own arousal was straining uncomfortably in his pants, already damp with pre-cum. He needed release, but he had no intention to scare his inexperienced partner, so he decided to slip one of his hands in between their bodies to stroke his own clothed erection. It wasn’t ideal, but he was already close. He couldn’t suppress his surprised moan when Leslie’s hands instantly joined his own in his crotch, clumsily tugging at his fly. The boy obviously knew what he wanted and Sebastian was happy to comply, although he was slightly nervous. Helping Leslie to open his pants, Sebastian finally freed his erection from its confines. Leslie’s small hands were on him in a split second, wrapping around and pulling at his cock experimentally, staring down at him in fascination, lips slightly parted. 

‘Gorgeous…’ Sebastian thought as he cupped his face and kissed him hard, savoring the feel of his soft, moist lips against his own. Secretly, he wanted these lips elsewhere, but he was not ready to admit that either to himself or to his delicate partner. Leslie continued to stroke him, rather in an exploring manner than rhythmically, but Sebastian enjoyed it immensely, closing his eyes and rubbing the patient’s thighs reassuringly. He felt Leslie shift in his lap and in the next moment the patient’s tongue was brushing his tip, soft lips closing around it as Sebastian moaned and shuddered heavily against him.

“Ah- Leslie, you don’t have to- ah, fuck” the detective groaned as Leslie kept licking around and into his slit, suckling lightly. The feathery soft stimulation was enough to undo Sebastian and he tried to push the boy off of him but to no avail, unable to stop himself as he came hard on Leslie’s face. The boy closed his eyes and lips in surprise, but didn’t move away as Sebastian stroked his hair and back apologetically. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Leslie, I…” he panted under his breath, tilting the boy’s chin up after he had calmed down, but the look of his pretty face stained with his own cum almost made Sebastian want to come again. Hastily, he grabbed a tissue from his pockets and carefully wiped Leslie and himself clean. Pulling the boy against him, Sebastian kissed him gently, lovingly, trying to convey his apology with actions rather than words. 

Leslie mewled softly against his lips and Sebastian realized that the boy was still uncomfortably hard and untouched. He wasted no time as he gently laid him down on the sofa, tugging his sweatpants down to his ankles and taking his hard length into his mouth. Leslie moaned and thrashed fiercely beneath him and Sebastian had to pin his hips to the cushions, attempting to swallow him down completely. He felt the boy’s hands burying in his hair and pulling it roughly as he screamed the detective’s name deliriously. Sebastian winced at the pain but he didn’t relent, bobbing his head and vigorously sucking the patient off. Within the span of two minutes Leslie climaxed in Sebastian’s mouth, shooting his seed down his throat as the detective swallowed around him, running his hands over his abdomen and his inner thighs soothingly. He pulled away when he felt Leslie relax beneath him, and laid down beside him, scooping him up in his arms. They held each other close as the detective struggled for words, apologies, explanations, anything to justify what had just transpired.

“Leslie, have I hurt you in any way? Are you okay?” Sebastian breathed against the boy’s forehead, lazily stroking his back. Instead of giving an answer, Leslie tightened his hold around Sebastian’s chest and kissed his neck tentatively, brimming with unspoken affection.


End file.
